Un drabble de 30 jours
by Phenixia Sama
Summary: 30 petits "drabbles" de 100 mots, sur un adorable vilain devenu héros.
1. Temps

Petit défi lancé sur le LJ de Megamind par QueenofAlices: faire un "drabbles" de 100 mots par jour. J'ai décidé d'y participer, mais dans ma langue maternelle, parce que, sérieusement, c'est vraiment plus facile! Et aussi parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose en français pour notre beau héros bleu!

Je ne possède pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

Megamind avait eu une journée mouvementée et malgré tout, il avait encore assez d'énergie et d'idées pour s'occuper de ses inventions. Sa dernière lui causait certaines difficultés et l'aide de Minion s'était avérée très précieuse, ces derniers temps. Il pouvait donc se concentrer seul, sur le reste de la tâche à accomplir.

Il n'entendit pas les pas hésitants derrière lui et sursauta lorsque quelqu'un appela son nom dans un murmure. Derrière lui, Roxanne le regardait, en larmes.

« Tu as une minutes? » implora la journaliste.

« Pour toi, j'aurai toujours du temps, » dit-il, en laissant tomber son outil.


	2. Cherry blossom

C'est tellement bon, des Cherry blossom!

Je ne possède pas les droits de Megamind.**  
**

* * *

**Cherry blossom**

« Minion, je ne trouve plus le cadeau de Roxanne! » cria Megamind, en fouillant partout.

« C'est normal, monsieur. Je l'ai caché, » répondit le poisson.

« Quoi? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? »

« Parce que sinon, vous allez les manger en quelques minutes. »

« Je sais me contrôler, Minion! »

« Pas devant une boîte de quarante-huit Cherry Blossom, Monsieur. »

« Minion! Rends-les moi immédiatement! Leur chocolat croquant, leur sirop sucré, leur cerise... » bava Megamind.

« Non, monsieur. Mais j'accepte de vous en donner un maintenant, » répondit Minion, en lui tendant une petite boîte.

Megamind pris la boîte et s'en alla, en fulminant.


	3. Histoire

J'ai lu, un jour, que dans le texte original, le vrai nom de Megamind était Bugsy. Je trouve ça vraiment puéril, mais bon, c'est très applicable pour un petit garçon dans une prison. Je crois qu'enfant, Megamind devait être un enfant plutôt silencieux, timide et observateur.**  
**

Je ne possède pas les droits de Megamind.**  
**

* * *

**Histoire**

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, » gémit un petit garçon à la peau bleu, en regardant de ses grands yeux verts, un vieil homme dans la cellule d'en face.

« Ça arrive parfois, Bugsy. Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire pour t'aider à te rendormir? »

« Une histoire? » questionna l'enfant.

« On ne t'a jamais raconté d'histoire pour t'endormir? »

« Non. »

« J'en racontais souvent à mon fils. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Connais-tu le conte du Vilain petit canard? »

L'enfant, curieux, secoua la tête en serrant son poisson.

« Il était une fois... »


	4. Pluie

Sérieusement, j'aime bien ce petit défi. C'est vraiment trop sympathique. Mais puisque j'écris en français, j'ai très peu de commentaire, cette fois. Bah! Qu'importe! J'écris pour mon plaisir! Et si ça fait plaisir à d'autres, tant mieux, sinon, tant pis!

Je ne possède pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Pluie**

Megamind, assis dans son faux observatoire, regardait la pluie tomber par une ouverture. Les gouttelettes s'effondraient près de ses bottes et s'illuminaient sous l'éclairage des ordinateurs.

Le ciel était sombre comme cette nuit où Roxanne avait découvert la vérité. Il lui semblait que c'était arrivé dans une autre vie. Et pourtant, seulement quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis. Il ne restait qu'un souvenir de rejet et de solitude.

Ils s'étaient fait de nouveaux souvenirs, ensemble, sous la pluie. Ce soir, ne ferait pas exception, alors qu'il serra contre lui sa douce Roxanne.


	5. Épée

Un autre plan contre Metro Man qui a échoué. Mais pourquoi Megamind ne s'est pas inspiré de classique de la science-fiction?

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind ou de Star Wars.

* * *

**Épée**

« Ah! Minion! Mon plan a de nouveau échoué, » geignit Megamind, en s'effondrant sur sa chaise en cuir.

« Comme d'habitude, » murmura le poisson, qui reçu un regard noir de son patron.

« Toutes nos tentatives sont des coups d'épée dans l'eau, » repris le super-vilain, lorsqu'une idée lui vint.

« Mais oui! Je vais créer un de ces sabres laser qui coupent tout! » Et il s'élança vers son atelier, Minion sur les talons.

« Monsieur, je crois que cette science est impossible. » Megamind l'ignora.

Les heures suivantes prouvèrent qu'une fois de plus, Minion avait généralement raison.


	6. Iris

Tous les fans ont remarqué les yeux fabuleux de Megamind. Alors passer à côté de ce trait unique de ce personnage serait un crime. Je crois bien que c'est mon drabble préféré jusqu'à présent.

Je ne possède pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Iris**

Sur un fond azur et encadré de cils noir de jais, ses iris brillaient tels des péridots sur un morceau de soie bleue. Après chaque battement de paupières, ses prunelles acides réapparaissaient, rehaussant son caractère extraterrestre.

Chaque ligne, chaque tache, variant du vert émeraude au jaune citrine, captaient la lumière d'une façon aussi singulière et fascinante que leur propriétaire. Ces yeux, expressifs et profonds, vibraient d'un éclat et d'une énergie intense, aussi brillants que l'âme et le cerveau de leur propriétaire.

Roxanne savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher d'admirer ce regard si unique.


	7. Bambou

Ce thème-là m'a posé problème. J'ai bien écrit 2 ou 3 histoires différentes avant de prendre celle-ci.

Je ne possède pas les droits de Megamind, mais je possède des draps en bambou, et même s'ils sont dispendieux, ça vaut vraiment le montant investi!

* * *

**Bambou**

Roxanne ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans un endroit inconnu. Elle se souvenait d'un reportage en direct, suivit d'une explosion. Puis, plus rien. Elle avait mal partout, mais puisque tous ses membres bougeaient, elle n'avait rien de cassé.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La décoration indiquait clairement qu'elle était dans la chambre de Megamind. Elle passa ses mains sur les couvertures soyeuses, sombres et confortables. Le tissu glissa comme de la soie entre ses doigts.

« Quelle est cette matière? » demanda-t-elle, tout haut.

« C'est du bambou, » répondit Megamind, visiblement soulagé. « Bienvenue dans mon antre. »


	8. Rêveur

Hé! Je suis épatée! J,ai réussi à tenir la cadence jusqu'à présent!

Je ne détiens pas les droits sur Megamind.

* * *

Rêveur

Rêver est accessible à tous et ne coûte rien, même pour un super-vilain extra-terrestre. Megamind avait souvent rêvé de victoires, de reconnaissances et d'amour. Il désirait avoir une famille, des amis, l'affection de Roxanne et des cheveux, comme Metro Man.

Mais tout cela n'avait toujours été qu'une utopie, trop belle et trop énorme pour y croire vraiment. Depuis qu'il était devenu un héros, tous ses souhaits impossibles avaient été exaucés, laissant la place à de nouvelles ambitions, de nouvelles possibilité, toutes réalisables.

Presque tous ces rêves étaient devenus réalités, sauf un: il était toujours chauve!


	9. Étoile filante

Ouais, ouais... je suis une grande romantique, même si je fuis les films de filles.

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

Étoile filante

La Voie lactée illuminait le ciel. Loin de la ville, au milieu de nul part, Megamind et Roxanne regardait les étoiles, étendus sur une couverture chaude.

« C'est tellement beau, » murmura Roxanne.

« Oui. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire une telle beauté... sauf peut-être ton prénom, » chuchota son amoureux. Roxanne rougissait devant son compliment, lorsqu'une étoile filante traversa le firmament.

« Oh! Une étoile filante! » s'écria-t-elle. « Vite! Fais un vœu! »

Megamind se tourna vers sa bien-aimée et lui sourit tendrement.

« J'ai déjà tout pour être heureux. Une étoile ne fera pas de différence. »


	10. Riz

Celui-ci m'a causé une petite difficulté. Pas autant que "bambou", mais une difficulté tout de même!

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Riz**

Crac!

« Encore!, » s'indigna Minion.

« Ahahah! » éclata Megamind.

« Patron, arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, » s'indigna le poisson.

« Mais... ahah... Minion... ahah... c'est trop drôle! »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est difficile de tenir des baguettes sans les casser. J'apprécie ce plan de manger dans un restaurant asiatique, mais je vais demander une fourchette au serveur. »

« Non!»

« Mais, j'ai faim! Je veux manger mon riz aux crevettes! »

« Rabat-joie! Je te ferai des baguettes en métal, ce soir. Mais en attendant, tiens, en voici une nouvelle paire en bois, » rigola Megamind.


	11. Carillon

Je trouvais que les cloches, surtout celles des églises, étaient trop clichés. Alors, j'ai opté pour autre chose.

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Carillons**

Un tintamarre digne des spectacles de STOMP régnait dans l'atelier de Megamind. Lui et Minion s'amusaient à faire de la musique avec tout ce qui leur tombaient sous la main : outils, ordinateurs, inventions incomplètes, chaises, tables, cloches, bouteilles et même avec des Brainbots.

C'était un joyeux amalgame de bruits et de rythmes qui enchantaient leur unique spectatrice, cachée dans l'ombre. Après une grande finale sonore, les deux comparses riaient et soufflaient lorsqu'ils entendirent des applaudissements sincères. Un peu embarrassés d'avoir été découverts, ils se retournèrent.

« Bravo, messieurs! C'était fantastique » s'écria Roxanne. Megamind rougit.


	12. Verre

Ce sujet est tellement vaste en possibilités... et c'est facile de tomber dans le drame.

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Verre**

Megamind regardait tristement la vaisselle cassée par Roxanne, après un coup de colère. À bien y penser, le verre brisé l'avait hanté toute sa vie, symbole redondant de sa réalité : un homme dont les liens affectifs fragiles avaient souvent été abîmés.

Que ce soit la fenêtre de sa capsule ou celle de la voiture du gardien, le dôme de Minion ou celui de son robot géant, le vieux miroir ou encore les vitres de la tour, le verre fracassé avait toujours été présent.

À chaque fois, il l'avait réparé. Cette fois encore, il y arriverait. Il le devait.


	13. Lointain

C'est un thème qui a bien des possibilités. J'ai choisi la plus facile. ^_^,

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Lointain**

Megamind regarda la carte du monde étalée sur la table. Il n'avait jamais souhaité voyager. Metrocity était sa ville et sa planète. Mais depuis qu'il avait reçu le pardon présidentiel, il avait soudainement cette possibilité.

Il le ferait surtout pour Minion, qui voulait voir les océans, la mer Méditerranée et la Roumanie. Il le ferait aussi pour Roxanne, qui voulait connaître d'autres réalités.

Ce serait une nouvelle aventure et cela le démarquerait de Metro Man. Megamind ne deviendrait pas prisonnier de son statut de héros. Il serait libre de vivre et de voyager en ces lointains pays.


	14. Papillon

J'aurais pu utiliser la symbolique de transformation (le vilain qui devient héros), mais j'ai préféré ma seconde idée.

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Papillon**

La cour de la prison était remplie d'hommes. Ils avaient une bonne raison d'y être et tous le savaient. Discrètement, ils observaient un petit garçon à la peau bleue qui pourchassait un papillon. Derrière lui, son poisson le suivait en roulant.

Les prisonniers se demandaient souvent pourquoi il était là. Il n'était qu'un gamin, timide et silencieux, brillant et créatif, mais un enfant tout de même. Le papillon s'envola hors des grilles. Le garçon le regarda tristement s'éloigner. Pour eux, il était un des rares vrais innocents dans ce monde de criminels.


	15. Ailes

J'ai pensé joué sur le thème que Roxanne lui donnait des ailes, ou encore qu'elle était son ange. J'ai opter plutôt pour exploité une autre facette de la probable réalité.**  
**

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.**  
**

* * *

**Ailes**

Devant Megamind, Roxanne souriait. C'était la première fois qu'ils volaient ensemble et elle semblait adorer l'expérience.

Presque tous les hommes rêvent de voler. Enfant, Megamind avait ce souhait, lui aussi. Contrairement aux autres, il avait eu la capacité de le réaliser, grâce à ses nombreuses inventions. Il savait que bien des compagnies et des gouvernements désiraient mettre la main sur ses technologies, mais grâce à la force de Metro Man, les pièces détachées n'avaient jamais été assez nombreuses pour que ces opportunistes copient ses idées.

Le temps était peut-être venu de commercialiser quelques-unes de ses inventions...


	16. Passé

Le passé de Megamind est rempli de possibilités. Mais , ce ne sont pas ses combats avec Metro Man qui m'intriguent, c'est sa vie de tous les jours.

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megmaind.

* * *

**Passé**

Depuis son arrivée sur terre, la prison avait été sa maison. C'est là qu'il avait été élevé et qu'il avait appris les bases de son métier.

Il avait eu une certaine chance d'être apprécié des autres prisonniers. Cela lui avait évité de nombreux ennuis. Enfant, quelques hommes avaient tenté d'abuser de lui, mais la majorité l'avait protégé. Lorsqu'il fut assez grand pour se défendre, ses méthodes drastiques et géniales découragèrent quiconque de le défier à nouveau.

Ces quelques événements, ajoutés à ses constantes évasions, furent des raisons de plus de l'isoler.


	17. Neige

La neige. Sujet d'infinie possibilités quand on vit avec 6 mois par année! Mais j'Avoue que je ne veux pas y penser trop longtemps... C'est l'été après tout!

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Neige**

Le ciel au-dessus de Metro City était d'un beau lavande clair, malgré le fait qu'il faisait nuit. De gros flocons blancs avaient recouverts la ville d'un épais manteau de neige, confinant les habitants chez eux.

C'est à cette heure silencieuse qu'un adolescent et un poisson sortirent de leur repaire pour aller jouer dehors. Ils savaient que personne ne les dérangerait, lorsqu'ils se lanceraient des balles de neige et feraient de grandes sculptures. Ils y passeraient la nuit. Puis, ils iraient se coucher quand le soleil se lèverait, effaçant ainsi leurs traces et leurs jeux.


	18. Nuit

Le sujet précédent, aurait aussi fait pour ce thème-ci!

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Nuit**

Pour Megamind, dormir était une perte de temps. Il l'avait toujours fait par nécessité, lorsque son corps et son cerveau ne pouvaient plus continuer.

Tant de choses captaient son attention, tant d'idées avaient besoin d'être concrétisées. Et puis, la nuit était son alliée de toujours.

Mais depuis un certain temps, dormir était devenu une activité attrayante et utile. Il faut dire qu'en tant que héros, il n'avait plus à préparer autant de plans.

Et puis, maintenant que son lit n'était plus aussi vide, c'était beaucoup plus agréable d'aller y passer la nuit!


	19. Couleur

Tiens, un thème qui tombe dans mes cordes. Je me rend compte que j'aime beaucoup faire des énumération dans mon écriture.

Je ne possède pas les droits de Megamind. Mais j'ai pas mal de Prismacolor et je connais vraiment les chiffres en bas de 1000 par coeur. ^_^,

* * *

**Couleur**

Bleu et pêche : deux couleurs formant un contraste complémentaire et équilibré.

Les parents y voyaient les coloris associées aux enfants. Les artistes les qualifiaient de 919 et 939 selon les crayons Prismacolor. Les scientifiques se questionnaient sur les caractéristiques génétiques de ce couple pour une possible progéniture. Les esprits étroits trouvaient une multitude de raisons pour s'insurger contre un tel mélange racial. Les personnes contre les préjugés de toutes sortes y voyaient une nuance de plus pour l'humanité.

Mais pour Megamind et Roxanne, ils ne voyaient, dans leur relation, qu'un grand bonheur qui colorait chacune de leurs journées.


	20. Voie

Il n'en reste que 10 à faire. Ça veut aussi dire que je vais traduire le 10 dernier en anglais.

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Voie**

« Megamind? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » demanda Music Man.

« Je suis venu te voir pour te dire quelque chose d'important, » répondit, avec éclat, le nouveau héros.

Puis, il baissa les yeux et hésita, sous le regard intrigué du musicien.

« Je... euh... je sais que Roxanne est furieuse contre toi pour nous avoir menti, pour les problèmes arrivés ensuite et pour ne pas être intervenu dans le combat contre Titan, mais... » Megamind regarda le grand homme avec sincérité.

« Mais, merci. Tes choix pour trouver ta voie m'ont permis de trouver la mienne. »

Music Man était bouche bée.


	21. Symbole

Aux lecteurs, ce serait gentils de laisser quelques "reviews"! C'est toujours encourageant d'avoir des réactions, qu'elles soient positives ou non! Surtout qu'il n'y a pas grand chose en français pour notre héros bleu favori!

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Symbole**

Metro Man avait été un symbole de force, de justice et de respect des lois établies. Il incarnait le demi-dieu parfait, charismatique, au service du peuple. Les habitants l'adoraient.

À leurs yeux, Megamind était différent. Il était un ancien super-vilain, un psychopathe, a l'aspect chétif et surtout, un perdant. Avec le temps, les gens auraient un nouveau symbole qui valoriserait l'intelligence, l'agilité, la ténacité et le courage, le vrai. Car il fallait du courage pour changer et faire face à des situations dangereuses sans super pouvoirs. Maintenant, il restait à Megamind à faire ses preuves.


	22. Éclair

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Éclair**

« Je comprends le bleu, le noir, les ''studs'', mais pourquoi les éclairs? » questionna Roxanne, lors d'un enlèvement,

« Parce que ça représente toute l'étendu de mon génie, ma rapidité d'action et de réaction. Parce que les gens craignent les éclairs, tout comme ils me craignent, moi! » fanfaronna Megamind.

« C'est tout? » demanda la reporter, nullement impressionnée.

« En fait, c'est parce que c'était le dessin sur son pyjamas de- »

« Minion! N'ajoute rien! »

« -de bébé, » murmura le poisson.

Une son de claquement sur un front retentit dans la pièce, alors que Roxanne pouffait de rire devant une telle simplicité.


	23. Cactus

Plus difficile, celui-là.

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Cactus**

« Ouch! »

« Roxanne, est-ce que ça va? » demanda Megamind, inquiet.

« Oui, oui. C'est juste que je me suis accrochée sur des « studs » et ça m'a surprise. »

« Oh... euh. Oui. Je devrais peut-être en utiliser un peu moins. Après tout, je suis un héros maintenant. Je n'ai plus besoin d'être aussi effrayant. »

« Mais j'aime tes piquants, mon cactus, » plaisanta Roxanne. « Mais moins quand on est ensemble, tu comprends? »

« Cactus? » Prestement, il enleva ses gants et sa cape. « Cactus! Je vais te montrer moi, à quel point je peux te piquer. »

Et il la chatouilla sans ménagement.


	24. Ballon

J'aime écrire des histoires sur son enfance. Je comprends tellement bien comment il a pu se sentir.

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Ballon**

Le cirque était en ville. À voir la foule, on aurait dit que tous les enfants de Metro City s'y trouvaient. Mais un petit garçon n'y était pas. Il avait entendu des gardiens en parler. Il aurait bien aimé y aller, mais les prisonniers ne sortent pas pour un festival. Il regardait par la fenêtre lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'arrêter derrière lui. Il se tourna.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller, mais un peu de cette fête peut venir à toi, » dit le gardien.

Il tendit, sous les yeux émerveillés de l'enfant, un ballon bleu.


	25. Rire

Le parallèle était trop facile... ^_^,

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Rire**

Megamind et Roxanne préparaient le repas en regardant les Looney Toons.

« Quel est ton personnage préféré? » demanda la reporter.

« J'aime beaucoup Will E. Coyote, » répondit Megamind. « Il m'a souvent inspiré. Il a toujours de bonnes idées d'inventions. Malheureusement, ses plans échouent à chaque fois. »

« Tu l'apprécies probablement parce qu'il te ressemble un peu, » dit Roxanne. « Moi, je préfère Tweety. Il est si mignon! Et très débrouillard! »

« Et lorsqu'il est coincé dans une impasse, une vieille grand-mère le sauve, » ajouta Megamind.

« Tu parles d'une comparaison avec Metro Man! »

Et il éclatèrent de rire.


	26. Soie

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Soie**

Pour Roxanne, la semaine avait été longue. Elle était totalement épuisée. De retour chez elle, elle s'effondra sur son divan et ferma la yeux.

« J'ai un souper avec Megamind. Je dois me préparer, » se dit-elle. « Mais je suis tellement fatiguée. Je vais me reposer un instant. »

Quand Megamind arriva par le balcon, deux heures plus tard, il la trouva profondément endormie. Un peu déçu, mais compréhensif, il la couvrit de sa cape de soie et s'installa au bout du divan pour la regarder dormir.

Leur sortie pouvait attendre. Pas la santé de sa belle Roxanne.


	27. Chute d'eau

Quand je suis allée aux chutes Niagara, j'ai pensé aux même choses que Megamind, sauf que moi, j'étais du côté canadien.

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Chute d'eau**

« Les chutes Niagara sont vraiment magnifiques! » s'extasia Minion.

« C'est vraiment plus immense et plus bruyant que je ne l'imaginais, » nota Roxanne.

« Et si on les descendait? » demanda Megamind.

« C'est interdit et si tu survies, tu auras une amende, » répondit Roxanne.

« Monsieur, elle a raison. Nous sommes les héros maintenant. Nous ne pouvons plus faire n'importe quoi sans tenir compte des conséquences. »

Megamind, qui boudait depuis la réponse de Roxanne, soupira. Ils avaient bien raison. Il ne gâcherait pas leur voyage avec ses enfantillages.

« Et si on allait observer la chute du côté canadien? » proposa Megamind.


	28. Souvenir

Un bout du film, pour une fois, fut mon inspiration.

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Souvenir**

Megamind se promenait dans le musée de Metro Man. Partout, des objets rappelaient ses actes héroïques, ses sauvetages et ses actions contre Megamind. Oui, il avait combattu d'autres criminels, mais ces événements n'avaient jamais été aussi spectaculaires que lorsque le super-vilain entrait en scène.

Maintenant que Metro Man était mort, il ne restait qu'un grand vide, comme lorsqu'on perd un grand ami. Megamind se sentait comme ça. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans une mer de souvenirs et de plans irréalisés.

La disparition du musée l'aiderait peut-être à faire son deuil.


	29. Sommeil

Le drabble "Nuit" aurait très bien fonctionné ici. Il m'a donc fallu usé d'imagination pour trouver une nouvelle situation.

Je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Sommeil**

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Monsieur. Vous semblez vraiment épuisé. Si vous faites une erreur durant cette expérience à cause de la fatigue, les effets pourraient être désagréables. »

« Minion, je veux d'abord terminer ceci, » dit Megamind qui luttait pour rester éveillé.

« Monsieur, continuer serait une mauvaise idée. »

« Je vais bien et je contrôle la situ- »

Boum!

« -ation... » termina Megamind. L'explosion avait recouvert l'atelier et ses occupants d'une gelée turquoise.

« D'accord, Minion. Je vais me coucher. Nous recommencerons demain. »

Le nettoyage fut pénible, car la gelée pris des jours à partir, même avec l'aide des brainbots.


	30. Chance

Dernier drabble! Je retourne encore une fois à l'enfance de Megamind. C'est une période de sa vie que je comprends trop bien.

Ma foi, j'ai réussi le défi! Je suis très fière de moi. J'ai aussi appris beaucoup sur mon style d'écriture: je n'aime pas les dialogues, mais j'aime utiliser des qualificatifs, des synonymes et des énumérations.

Même si je n'ai eu qu'un commentaire au moment d'écrire de dernier chapitre, merci à ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de lire ces drabbles. J'espère qu'ils vous auront divertis pendant quelques instants (parce que ça se lit vite, 100 mots ^_^,).

Et je n'ai pas les droits de Megamind.

* * *

**Chance**

Une fois de plus, la journée à l'école avait été difficile pour celui qui avait rêvé de se faire des amis et de relever des défis éducatifs!

Mais, tout ça n'avait été qu'une utopie vite détruite par un seul élève. Aujourd'hui, il avait été ignoré par son enseignante, il avait été le souffre-douleur des autres enfants et il avait ressenti une solitude plus profonde que lorsqu'il était éveillé dans sa cellule, au milieu de la nuit. Il pris la boule de son poisson et la serra contre lui.

« Minion, une chance que tu es là. »


End file.
